buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters
"Monsters" was the final issue of the Blood & Trenches comic book mini-series. Synopsis Angel had been captive at Kakistos' hideout for three days without food. There were two German soldiers as well; their Sergeant had already been killed. When Kakistos' men came for Angel he tried to escape, but had too little strength in him to defeat them. He was brought before Crixus who had his men forcefeed Angel the dead sergeants blood. This gave Angel enough strength to briefly overpower them and grab a weapon and kill them. Angel escaped without freeing the prisoners, knowing that he had not strength enough for it. While escaping, Angel was spotted and the vampires chased him through the woods. He killed two of them before falling in the river. When he got out of it, he was back in the French village. He recognized Geoffrey's car was still there. He snuck into the hospital and drank some vials of blood there to regain strength. Then Angel snuck into Margaret's room who alerted Geoffrey and soon Kakistos entered the fray as well, knocking out Geoffrey and throwing Angel out a window. Kakistos' goons attacked Angel, but he killed them. He and Kakistos started fighting when suddenly a cock crowed which signaled sunrise was near. A plane flew over low and Kakistos jumped onto the ladder it had out. Angel did so too after Kakistos had climbed aboard. Kakistos disconnected the ladder and Angel fell. Meanwhile Geoffrey woke up with Margaret at his side. Just as she was about to bite him Angel came in and pushed her in front of a window. She burned in the sunlight. Angel and Geoffrey decided to join forces to stop Kakistos' plans for an attack on London. By car they drove to Kakistos' lair, but when the arrived at nightfall, Kakistos had just boarded a plane and was taking off. While Geoffrey drove his car as close to the plane as possible, Angel jumped onto it. On top of the flying plane Angel and Kakistos started fighting. Their fight however damaged the engine and the plane began to descend. Angel threw Kakistos into the propeller and jumped off the plane before it crashed and burned. While the vampires insides surely perished, Angel found no trace of Kakistos, revealing that he had survived. Angel returned to the lair where Geoffrey had freed the prisoners. Geoffrey told Angel he was granted only a single moment of leniency and so Angel left. The one surving German prisoner was also released. He walked back to his camp where his commanding officers told him never to repeat this story. This soldier was Adolf Hitler. Continuity The events took place after "Barbary Coast, Part Three", but before the flashbacks from "Orpheus". Appearances Individuals *Angel *Kakistos *Crixus *Margaret d'Ascoyne *Geoffrey Wyndam-Pryce *Adolf Hitler Organizations and Titles *Watchers Council *Cult of Antemorh Species *Vampire *Human Events Locations Weapons and Objects Death Count *Crixus *Margaret d'Ascoyne Behind the Scenes Trivia *On page 17 Crixus is misspelled as Krixus. Collections *Blood & Trenches *Angel: The John Byrne Collection Pop Culture References Quotes References nl:Monsters Category:Angel comics